Two Identities
by Ageha Yume
Summary: Ryoma begin his school life in Seiritei high school and met a mysterious redhead, Akashi Seijurou,who also happens to be his classmate and captain. Akashi wanted to break Ryoma's mask, but Ryoma won't let him. It is only a matter of time before Ryoma fall for Akashi or will he? Meanwhile, it seems that Akashi is not the only one who's determined to break Ryoma's mask...


Echizen Ryoma, someone who have talents in many fields such as art, music, dancing, sports, you named it, is on a rare break. Working from day to midnight, without rest, he will soon to collapse at this rate. But thankfully, his manager, or really his parents, decided that he deserves to have a break.

So, now Ryoma is sleeping on his comfy bed, in his own bedroom. His bedroom is simple, yet beautiful. Everything is neat, books in bookshelves, clothes was very organized. It is orangized base on what type of clothing is it and the color of it, from light to dark colors. As his mothers always said, "One must be presentable to others, and that means perfection", so Ryoma always work hard and remembered every lessons he learned or else there will be a punishment.

A light knocking sound came from the door wake Ryoma up from his dream.

"Ryoma-bochan, mistress is asking for your appearance in the dining room. Please immediately get ready," someone said.

"Alright," Ryoma answered. The small conversation woke Ryoma's favorite Himalayan cat up and she purred, and come closer to Ryoma. His mother rarely let him go shopping or have fun outside the mansion, saying that he needs to spend his time studying and learning, so it is a big shock to Ryoma when he was allowed to went outside. Probably due to a request from his relative that he's allowed to go outside, and on that day, a kitten catch his eys, and it seems that he just can't take his eyes off of it. Seeing Ryoma so interested in that kitten, his relative bought it for him. Since a relative bought the kitten for Ryoma, his mother can't throw it away, since it will be disrespectful to the relative, so she have no choice but to let Ryoma keep the pet, under one condition: the kitten must always stay in his room and if the kitten ever make a mess or step out of his room, that kitten will be disposed.

"Good morning, Karupin." Ryoma said and let his smile shown to the cat who is the only one he lets to show it. He grew up with a mask, not letting anyone see his emotions, that way, no one can control him and take advantage of him. He always act polite and mannered, not letting anyone know his other side. Ryoma get up and dressed. After he finished what he need to do, he went downstairs.

"Good morning, mother." he said with no emotions. His mother glanced up and meet his eyes.

"Ryoma, me and your father have made a decision. You will be studying in a famous high school in Japan. You will be living in a dorm, every month, there will money sent to your credit card. Use it wisely." Ryoma is beyond shock. He have never been to a school, well except Kindergarden, but this will be the first time he's been in a school. At a young age, people named him as a prodigy. A gift from the gods, a rare gem given to mankind. Ryoma, who's currently in highschool, is different from ordinary kids, therefore, he should be taught and treated in a different way. His parents always hired tutors and isolate him from the rest of the world. Only when he needs to work when he'll be allowed to meet the public's eyes, but with a mask so that no one knows his identity.

"Mother, may I ask something?" Ryoma asked.

"You may ask."

"Why the sudden decision to make me go to a school?"

"It's time for you to have a few aquaintances here and there. They will be useful in the future," she answered.

"I see." Ryoma didn't question any further, seeing there's no point in going against her mother's choice. Once she decides something, it's hard to make her change her mind.

"You will be leaving today, so pack all your belongings, and be ready to leave. You are suppose to leave at 5." she said and give Ryoma a small book. "That is all the school's rules, read it today and memorized it."

"Yes, mother." The rest of the breakfast is silent, with only forks clattering from the plates can be heard. These two don't talk often unless there's a need for it. After Ryoma finished his breakfast, he went upstair to pack.

"Karupin, I will be leaving now, and it will take a while for me to see you. Don't worry, I'll visit you during break." Ryoma said and patted Karupin. Karupin meowed in response.

5'o clock

Ryoma boarded his family's private plane and read the school's book his mother gave him during breakfast. It said:

Welcome to Seiritei High school. This school is divided into classes based on their scores in the entrance exam. Everyone should aim for the A class, where the most intelligent/talented students reside in. The classes are from A to D classes. There is another way to go to this school and that is by scholarships. If you're entering by scholarships, the deciding factor will be base on how important your achievement is. Students in this school will be given many opportunities to be successful, but everyone have a requirement to be in at least one club. Also, students will be living in dorms for the whole school year and can leave the school during breaks...

"This is so boring, I'll read it next time. Mmm, so sleep," Ryoma said and closed his eyes...

* * *

><p>Sunlight hit Ryoma's eyes making him closed his eyes tightly and use his arm to block the sunlight.<p>

"Nnn..." He opened his eyes and it is morning already. It seems that the plane landed already since he felt no movement, so he grabbed his luggage and exit the plane before someone can tell him that he arrived.

"Let's see, I should grab a taxi," he said and wave at a taxi, then get in.

"Go to this address." he said and hand a sheet of paper with the address written on it to the driver. After the driver stopped at a huge school, he handed some money to the driver. He walked up to a red haired student that have a bandage on his cheek and was standing by the entrance of the school.

Ryoma gently tapped his shoulder to get his attention and asked, "Excuse me, but do you know where the principle room is?"

"Oh, it's on the first floor, room 101," he replied.

"Thank you for your help."

"Your welcome, nya!" he answered. _Nya? Is he a cat? What a stange person. _After trying to avoid the crowd of students trying to get to their classroom, he finally arrived at the principle room. He knocked at the door and said "excuse me" before entering. He saw a man in his 50's sitting at a table and was doing his paperwork. The man looked up at him.

"I'm Echizen Ryoma, and I'm a new student here. Nice to meet you." Ryoma bowed and introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm the principle of this school. Here's your schedule and this is a map of the school, along with the school's book." he said and handed Ryoma the items.

"No need, I already have a copy of the school's book." Ryoma kindly said.

"Is that so? Well, let me show you your homeroom. You will be in class 3-A since you are smarter than students your age, and you're placed in a third year class. Hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind, thank you for putting me in a third year class."

"No,no. Don't thank me, it is your achivements that help you place you in this class." The president opened the door and let Ryoma went in."

"Alright, everyone. Please be quiet. We have a new student," the teacher announced. "Why don't you intoduce yourself and tell us something about you?" the teacher asked Ryoma.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Echizen Ryoma." Ryoma said and bowed. "I lived in America for quite some time, I been to many places and learned their language and my favorite color is green."

"Any questions for Echizen?" the teacher asked and no one raised their hand. "Echizen, you can sit next to Akashi. Akashi, can you please raise your hand?" However, the teacher quickly changed his mind and led Ryoma to his seat.

"Nice to meet you, Ryoma. The name is Akashi Seijuro." Akashi said and the first thing Ryoma noticed is his strange, yet beautiful heterochromatic eyes. _Wait, did he just called me by my first name?_

"Nice to meet you too, Akashi-san." While these two were having a small conversation to get to know each other, the rest of the class looked at Ryoma with admiration in their eyes, which seems weird to Ryoma since he hadn't really done anything that is worth to be admired.

"Hey Ryoma, what are you hiding?" Akashi asked and Ryoma frozed. _How did he know I'm hiding something?_

"What do you mean, Akashi-kun?"

"I won't repeat myself and I do wish for you to stop your acting this instant. I despise those who act in front of me." _He... Just who is he? And who does he think he is?! Why should I care what you hate?_

"I really don't know what you are talking about," Ryoma answered and he looked away and that ended their conversation. During the class, Akashi would always look at Ryoma and his stare is really uncomfortable to Ryoma. It feels like those pair of eyes would reveal every truth about him and that is just creepy. Ryoma would ignore him and pretend that this is not happening.

Someone tapped Ryoma by his shoulder and he turned, only to be greeted by Akashi. Akashi bent down and whispered in his ear. "Good job in ignoring me, however, we'll see how long that'll last." Ryoma shivered and grabbed his bento, then walked away. Ryoma tried to walk through the hallway, but failed. Many girls were preventing him to move forward and they all seems to be screaming, some even fainted with blood gushing out of their nose. The pushing gets so bad that it made him fall down. Ryoma closed his eyes and was prepared to feel the pain, but there's no pain. Ryoma opened his eyes and saw Akashi holding him. Ryoma is very embarrased and struggle to get out of Akashi's hold but was not successful.

"T-thank you," Ryoma said and looked away.

"If any of you even dare to go near Ryoma, be prepared to feel my wrath," Akashi threatened and hold out a pair of red scissor. Everyone moved away, trembling in fear. Akashi turned to Ryoma and said, "Here is dangerous, it's best if you stayed near me. Come, eat lunch with me and my... friends." Akashi hold Ryoma's hand and walked away. _Surprisingly, his hand fits with my hand and his hand is really warm... _Not known to Ryoma, two pairs of blue eyes is looking at him as he walked away.

Akashi led Ryoma to the rooftop and inside, there resides 5 people sitting in a circle while chatting. They all looked up at the two and some of them greeted.

"Akashi-cchi!" a blond exclaimed and Akashi just nodded.

"Everyone, this is the transfer student, Echizen Ryoma." Akashi said.

"Nice to meet you, everyone." Ryoma said and bowed.

"Hi, Echizen-kun! I'm Kise Ryota, nice to meet you!" the blond name Kise said.

"Aomine Daiki," a dark blue haired teenager next to the blond said lazily.

"My name is Midorima Shintaro. May I ask when is your birthday?" A green haired teenager asked.

"My birthday is on December 24," Ryoma replied.

"So you're a Capricorn. Oha-osa said that Capricorn will have the worst luck today, so I suggest you to have your lucky item, which is a thick book of Greek mythology."

"I see."

"Mmm... Mura *crunch* saki *chew* bara *swallow* A *crunch* tsu *chew* shi *swallow*," a purple haired teenager said while eating snacks.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you, Echizen-kun," someone said and Ryoma turned around to find a light blue haired teenager looking at him.

"Nice to meet you too, Kuroko-kun."

"Ryoma, which club are you signing up for?" Akashi asked. _I almost forgot that I need to register for at least one club!_ As if Akashi can read his mind, he said, "Aren't you thankful that I reminded you? And, what is your answer? I do hope you join the basketball club." _He can read my mind! And basketball, I don't even know how to play it._

"Right now, I don't have any clubs in mind and I don't know how to play basketball as well."

"I can teach you," Akashi suggested and Ryoma immediately declined. _Wouldn't want to be with him for more than a second. _

"Don't worry, I'll always be with you and you cannot avoid me." _Wait, he seriously knows how to read minds! _"No, I cannot read your mind. You're just too easy to read."

"No thank you... I... want to join the tennis club." _Why did I say I want to join the tennis club! Ugh, my mouth!_

"Is that so? That's a shame, but you can still join the basketball club."

"No, really, I..."

"You're joining the basketball club and that's final."

"And why do I have to listen to you?" Ryoma blurted out, finally letting his mask dropped. _Shoot! Why couldn't I control myself!_

"Hmm, so that's the real you. Cute. But Ryoma, you need to know that my orders are absolute."

"You, who do you think you are?!" Ryoma could no longer control himself and let his anger get the control of him.

"He's a goner," someone whispered, but Ryoma heard it.

"I'm Akashi Seijuro and no one defy me and that includes you as well. I'm expecting to see you at practice today," he said and that ended the conversation. "Daiki, for your nice comment, your training menu is doubled."

"But Akashi, I didn't even talk about you!" Aomine retorted.

"Tripled," and Aomine shut his mouth because he knows better than going against the redhead.

Lunch bell rings and everyone packed their things and walk to their classroom. When they arrived at class 3-A, everyone quiet down and they all seems to look at someone behind Ryoma. _Why is everyone that scared of Akashi?_

Ryoma just walked to his seat and wait for the homeroom teacher to come and Akashi also sat down, but for the whole time, he's staring at Ryoma.

Throughout the whole day, Ryoma have to introduce himself for different classes and he have to borrow supplies from his classmates since he don't have anything to write with and on. Also, it wouldn't be good if he miss out these information, since it might appear on the test or quizzes in the future.

However, there's a problem. Akashi is still staring at him while taking notes, which is very amazing, but Ryoma felt very uncomfortable under his stare. _Why does he lov staring at me?_

"Echizen, can you come up and solve this problem?" the teacher asked and pointed to the problem on the smartboard. Ryoma walked up and write down the answer to the math problem.

"That is correct. You may sit down."

As soon as the bell rings signaling the end of the day, Akashi dragged Ryoma away after he finished putting away his things. They arrived at a huge gym and there's no one there. Akashi lead Ryoma to an empty court and began teaching Ryoma about the rules of basketball and how to play it. Then, he teaches him the basic forms of basketball and demonstrate how to shoot a ball in the hoop and gave the ball to Ryoma for him to try. Ryoma throw the ball and it went into the hoop.

"Hmm, don't you think that it's easy?" Akashi asked.

"I guess," and Akashi showed a small smile. _So he can smile after all, and his smile seems beautiful. Wait, what am I thinking, calling a guy beautiful?_

After hours and hours, Akashi teached Ryoma about basketball and a few tricks here and there. By the time they knew it, it is now 6'o clock and both of them are drenched in sweat.

"That's it for now, we should go eat dinner," Akashi said and handed Ryoma a towel to wipe on.

"Thank you," Ryoma said and take the towel. After they finished taking the bastekballs on the floor away, they walked out the gym. _Maybe baskteball isn't that bad after all._

"Ryoma, since you said you will join the tennis team, you better not change your mind," Akashi said. _Almost forget about that, he have good memory, I was hoping he would forget about that!_

"I know that, you don't need to tell me that."

"Just reminding you." Akashi suddenly stopped, which cause Ryoma to stop as well. "Ryoma, do you know that you're actually very cute?"

"What is that out of the blue? And I'm a guy and I do not like it when you call me cute."

"But you are cute," Akashi said and looked at Ryoma's eyes and Ryoma looked back.

"I don't understand how you think."

"You don't need to understand, just believe in what I said." _You know, Akashi Seijuro, you are an interesting person... But why do I feel like we are so similar?_


End file.
